Changing One's Ways
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: This was never supposed to happen. Arthur was supposed to become a demon- not an angel! To get what he wants, Alfred will break all rules just to taint his sweet little Arthur, but in the end, will it work? Crap summary. Rated T for language. UsUk; some side pairings. FIRST CHAPTER EDITED
1. Refusing and Accepting

Francis could only watch in amusement as the dark figure before him flipped another table, fangs bared and tail lashing around viciously. It didn't take a genius to see that the man was angered. Normally, one would be afraid if a man such as this was 'putting on a display' like such, but, Francis had seen much worse in his time, plus, he knew that this wasn't all his fellow hellmate was capable of. In fact, this was hardly much of a show at all, and the blonde found himself growing bored with each passing moment.

With a sigh, Francis decided he should put a stop to the display of childishness. "Américain, you are being ridiculous. There is nothing you can do."

The demon turned, ice blue eyes flashing a dangerous crimson, before he spun back around, bashing his fist into the hard stone. "Don't tell me what I already know, Francis. It pisses me off."

The French demon's lips curled into a twisted smile, putting his hands up in mock-surrender. "My apologies, _Alfred- _I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't be such a smartass. That ticks me off even more." Alfred snarled, before he finally just broke down- or, as much as one would in the presence of another. Down below, one slip of weakness could be like a second death, but even worse. Even supposed 'friends' couldn't be trusted. In the end, everyone's an enemy. Alfred's wings relaxed, slumping helplessly over his frame. He kept his cold gaze on Francis's wickedly delighted ones.

"You know, he was also what you would call a smartass." Francis's smirk continued to grow even more twisted one; one that rivaled the Grinch's.

The black haired demon slapped his leathery wings against his back. He snarled, "I swear: if you say one more thing I will kill you."

Francis had finally had enough of Alfred's foolishness. He stood, lashing his wings out and back in a challenging, threatening manner. Of course, the other demon didn't flinch- he knew Francis wouldn't- no, _couldn't_- attack one as strong as Jones. "Accept things as they come, Alfred. Honestly, I didn't think it would take so much work to get one little fact into your head. But, alas, you really are boneheaded."

Alfred sighed, forked tongue flicking over a fang in an attempt to calm himself. "I'm not boneheaded." He snapped, though it was half-assed. Alfred's wings fell back over to wrap around him, giving the iced demon a distant, sad look. "I just don't understand how this could've happened. I was by him the whole time. He even went through that damned punk phase!"

"Ah, you seem to have forgotten that Mat-"

"Don't say his name!" Alfred interrupted with a broken hiss, voice laced with hidden emotion. His eyes flashed, but Francis missed the quick, vulnerable moment.

"Yes, well, he was there the whole time and, in the end, he got him to be truly sorry and change his ways. Though it seems you've forgotten that as well."

"I haven't."

"Alfred, you have to accept that Arthur has become and angel. There really is nothing you can do about it."

Suddenly, Alfred shot up, eyes wide and crazy, wings stretched out to full span. He grinned a foul grin, tongue lashing back and forth. "Oh, I wouldn't say 'nothing', Francis…"

**000000**

_"W-what the hell is this?" Arthur nearly fell to his knees in shock, though he grabbed onto the dresser just in time. _

_"O-oh! Arthur… Dear, I-It isn't what it l-looks like!"_

_"Save it." Arthur collected himself, putting on a look of hatred to mask the overwhelming pain that crushed his heart. He didn't even bother to gather any of his belongings before he spun on his heel and raced out the door. He ignored his fiancé's wailing cries of apologies and the racket of people quickly putting on clothing and moving about. Arthur raced down the street, trying his best to see through blurred vision and ignore the rivers that raced down his cheeks and onto the flying pavement below. He could hardly believe it. His lovely, beautiful, cruel, fiancé had cheated on him._

_Arthur's legs finally gave out. His head was a whirl of confusion and other emotions. Suddenly shock overtook his body, before pain made his legs and arms flail as though he was hit by a tidal wave. Through the roar in his ears he thought he could hear people screaming. Everything was happening so fast. Everything was becoming so warm…_

Arthur eyes shot open, mouth frantically swallowing air as if he was a fish out of water. He looked around, going through a moment of utter confusion as he saw the sky above him. He wondered for a moment if he had fallen asleep outside. The British man looked around, noting with heavy confusion the fluffy white floor and marble columns in a wide circle around the perimeter. He also, even before his surroundings- felt the airless weight of wings weighing on his back. He fluttered them, completely zoned in his own world, before a small sound- someone clearing their throat- made him fall back to his new reality. The golden blonde looked sharply to his side, eyes wide in shock. However, the look soon faded and was replaced with unbridled affection as he recognized the soft, sunny locks. Sunny locks that Arthur hadn't seen in so very long. "Alfred…"

Alfred's small smile suddenly turned into a look of betrayal, an ugly, horrible frown messing up his beautiful completion. "I'm not Al- I'm not him. I'm Matthew. You know me, Arthur."

Emerald eyes clouded over with confusion before shutting, trying in vain to remember the name Matthew. It clicked. "Ah, yes. Matthew- my apologies. You're Alfr-"

"Yes, I know I am." The long haired blonde forced a tight smile. "I'm glad you're here, Arthur. However, around here we don't… We don't speak of- ah- _my brother _very much around here unless absolutely necessary."

Arthur nodded. He was burning to ask, but as a gentleman, he tried to bite his tongue- though, he had a strong pit in his gut that he knew why. He knew why everything was already so familiar, as though he had lived on this sky paradise his whole life. The wings didn't faze him, and when he lifted himself from the large ottoman he had been laying on and took a step onto the soft cloud, the slight fear was instantly vanished. No, he knew the answer to his unasked question, too. Despite this, he couldn't help but press for more. "I'm in heaven, right Matthew?"

" Y-yes, Arthur." Matthew answered cautiously. His brows twitched slightly, dreading where this conversation was going.

"Then Alfred must be in-"

With a flick of his wings, Matthew had flew up to Arthur, effectively slapping his mouth closed with his palm. He understood that Arthur was just curious- all new angels were, but this conversation needed ot come to an end. "Arthur, I know you're curious, but you can't ask questions about anyone who isn't here, okay?" Arthur blinked, so Matthew took this as an understanding. "It's not like anything would happen, but it's just like an unwritten rule." Matthew removed his palm and stepped back, soft expression back on his face. He had done his rant for the day.

"Y-you must be very hungry. Let's go get something to eat, eh? P-plus, I k-know some people waiting to meet you!"

Arthur accepted Matthew's unsaid apology, and stood, finally testing out his new wings. He gently stretched them to max span and fluttered them a few times before folding them back against his back and following Matthew. The new angel was ready to begin his time in the sky.

* * *

Long Ass Author's Comments: Alright, so, hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story- hope it's long enough for you. I wasn't sure if I wanted to switch to the angels after Alfred's little fit but I decided to get the ball rolling that it was called for.

I just want ya'll to know that this isn't going to have anything to do with religion because I'd rather not involve my beliefs into this which is a main reasons why the demon's home will be called the underworld (for the most part. When I feel necessary it will be called hell) and heaven (will also may be called haven in the future- that will be explained!) will not be capitalized. No disrespect to anyone. Also, I won't be mentioning God or the devil in this story. Rated T for language and possible scenes later on. No smut.


	2. Introduction

Matthew led Arthur around his new home up in the sapphire sky. It was- to put simply- the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen. Unlike common earth belief, not everything was clouds and white. Of course, there were many random puffs of the white fluff, but there was also pretty hunter green grass and occasionally clear, shimmering water coming down in beautiful spirals. Everything seemed to have come from the greatest fairy tale. Soon enough, the neat stone pathway they had trod took a turn to even more beauty, but Matthew hoped off and started walking on the grass. Arthur paused, feeling as though just one step of his foot would ruin the grass.

Realizing his new friend wasn't following, the Canadian boy turned around. "Arthur, come on. We're almost there."

The British man nodded, soon after following. The grass remained fine, and that's when it clicked to Arthur that this place wasn't just like a fairytale, it _was. _All it was missing was the idiotic, untrue love story. Shortly after, a gazebo came into view. Inside, it seemed that there was a table covered in a strawberry pink table cloth. Sitting at the table were four people. As soon as the two angels reached the platform, Matthew ran up the stairs and sat next to an albino man who wrapped his arms around Matthew's petite frame. Across from them were two brunettes with odd curls- though one was smiling and the other looked as if he wanted to sink into a whole. The angry one was interrupting his-who, Arthur came to the conclusion of- brother from talking to a large, buff blonde man.

Matthew got up from sitting next to the white-haired angel and stood up. In his soft voice, he tried to gain everyone's attention. "G-guys, this is Arthur. He's n-new here. So let's-"

The albino angel stood up. He patted Matthew's back and whispered something in his ear. Then, he jumped onto the table. "Yo! Mein Liebling is trying to speak!" With that, he gave an arrogant grin and sat back down, looking smug at the people from across the table.

The Canadian blushed, but proceeded to talk. "T-thank you, G-Gil." He cleared his throat before tuning to Arthur with a small smile and a beckoning hand. "Guys, this is Arthur. He's the man I was t-telling you all about."

Everyone turned their eyes on Arthur, before starting their own introductions- starting with the albino.

"Ah, so he's finally made it! Nice one, birdie." He trained his red eyes on Arthur before standing and slapping the Brit on the back. "Welcome! I'm Gilbert- the most awesome angel you will ever have the pleasure of meeting!"

Arthur inwardly rolled his eyes. He highly doubted that. Nonetheless, he replied with a quick, "nice to meet you," before glancing at the other winged people.

Next was the more bubbly looking twin, who stood and eagerly took Arthur's hand, his little curl bobbing with each handshake. "Ciao, Arthur! I'm Feliciano." He let go and pointed to the sour looking angel next to him. "This is my fratello, Lovino. He's very talkative once you get to know him."

The blonde looked to Lovino, who met his gaze for a moment before looking away with a 'humph.' Arthur doubted- once again- that what was told to him wasn't true.

Last was the tall blonde man. Arthur gulped slightly at the towering frame. Plus, the man's appearance looked mean with a crooked nose and cold eyes. "Hello, I am Ludwig."

_Ah, so he's German_, Arthur concluded. _Just like Gilbert. I bet they're brothers. _Arthur nodded to the German, deciding he had introduced himself so many times that the taller man would already know who he is.

Everyone sat back down, so Arthur joined them, knowing that at least some of them wouldn't mind. Feliciano turned to him with an innocent smile on his face. "You're just in time for lunch. Yao and Toris should be here soon with the food."

"Ah, thank you, Feliciano." Arthur replied politely, though he already started feeling comfortable with his new surroundings and hopefully new friends. Once again, he got that feeling that everything felt right.

**00000**

"Just make sure to stay right by me and you'll be fine!" Gilbert laughed, probably thinking of some stupid joke about Arthur- well, Arthur's eyebrows.

The British man scowled. "Gilbert, I've been here for a good month now. I've been on these trips before."

The albino man pouted. "Hey, Mattie and Yao gave me a very long speech about _not _losing you." Arthur was about to reply with a snarky retort, and scold the red eyed man that it's _Archangel _Yao, not just "Yao" but Gilbert continued before he could give in his fifty cents. "Plus, Arthur, you've never even encountered them before. They're nasty and wicked things. Butt ugly, too. Believe me, you'd want a little bit of backup your first time meeting them, too."

Arthur rolled his green eyes, but didn't stray from Gilbert as they left their haven's safe, golden gates. Anything was fair game, now. Arthur wasn't experienced enough to go down onto Earth- which is practically like a wild jungle for angels and the darkness alike- but he could go on little trips just to make sure that the darkness weren't getting too close to crossing the border.

They walked in silence for a while, Arthur taking more caution than his partner for the day. Arthur felt himself get lost in thought, drifting away from the task at hand to find the little mint bunny he had seen on his last expedition in the outside world. The Brit was so out of it, that he missed the foreign man march ahead into the thicket of brush. Suddenly, Arthur heard strange whispers. They were soft and almost childish and unheard, but Arthur could hear them. However, they weren't in English. He couldn't quite place his finger on the specific tongue.

The blonde felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and the forest didn't feel as safe as it had in the past few moments. At this moment, Arthur also realized that he was without Gilbert.

"G-Gilbert! Where'd you g-"Arthur's words were cut off as a hand was clamped over his mouth. When he tried to shout in protest, it just came out muffled. No use.

"Ну, хорошо. Что у нас здесь? _Well, well. What do we have here?*_" Arthur's body grew rigid as soft Russian words ghosted by his ear. He could feel the man's breath tickled the outer shell, cold and lifeless. Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Panicking would get him nowhere. So, he collected his thoughts, and aimed a well-deserved kick to this bastard's shin- or, where the shin should've been. The Brit's eyes widened. "Ah, удивлены? Уверяю вас, что борьба не добьешься. _Ah, surprised? I assure you that fighting will get you nowhere._" Lips brushed against Arthur's ear once more.

He moved his eyes around, trying to then find the owner of the hands. When he looked straight ahead once more, there the mystery man stood. He was tall, with silver hair and large violet eyes that held an insane spark to them. The Russian's mouth, however, was missing. As were the stranger's hands, which were still covering Arthur's mouth. The Russian moved forward- at least, his legs did. They started to shake in a bodiless dance, the rest of the creep's body shifting in all directions. "Как шоу, маленький человек? _Like the show, little man?"_ The dancing grew faster and faster, and Arthur felt himself become very, very sleepy; mind going blank and tongue feeling fuzzy in his mouth.

Slowly did the man's body start to come together. _This is it. _Arthur thought. _This creep's going to kill me now, right? _However, before he could finish his show, a blur of black pushed the silver haired man down, its neck dangerously close to the other's. "Ivan, you asshole. You know he's mine and yet you still try to take him from me." That voice sounded oddly familiar to Arthur, even with his shaky state. The hands still remained clasped around his mouth and throat, and the dance made him unable to move- or too dizzy too.

"Ah, Alfredka. How nice of you to join. Arthur here and I were just having a little fun, da?" The silver hair man glanced over Alfred's shoulder, his amethyst eyes glowing. Arthur gulped, but seemed to understand the odd gaze. The name that rested on his tongue burned his mouth. Shortly after, Ivan returned his gaze to the other bat-winged creature, but the hand that had been holding Arthur's mouth let go, following the hand down by the neck, though they kept their grip loose, like they wanted to listen in as well.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur's voice was cracked and raspy, and the name felt foreign and odd, like he had pressed gum to the roof of his mouth. The blur started to take the form of a handsome man with a strong looking built. A generous amount of shiny black hair sculpted his narrow face, that one hair jutting out. He turned his head- still pinning Ivan down, but momentarily distracted- ice blue eyes glaring straight through Arthur. Ivan took this moment to throw Alfred off; the American demon hit a tree, but instantly stood up, leather wings starting to span out in a threatening manner. However, before the two could duke it out, a blinding flash soar through the sky, and the dizziness finally took over.

* * *

Arthur's Comment: Please tell me if you know the Russian is wrong! I just looked it up on Google Translate and don't really trust it but didn't want to ask my Russian friend to tell me the translations!

Mein Leibling: My darling in German (also let me know if wrong!)

Also, sorry for the long wait. I had a busy weekend and didn't have a bunch of opportunities to write this chapter. But yeah, Alfred and Arthur finally meet for the first time after death! Ah! Ending on a cliffhanger!? :)


	3. Twist

The light bomb sent Alfred hurtling through the air. Fangs bit at his lip, bringing up blood, but successful at holding back his screech. Pain tore through his wings, the bright angels' bombs specifically made to bring demons down and make them vulnerable. Alfred landed with a loud thud. The black haired demon lifted himself up to his elbows, cold eyes trying to see through the dust. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he forced himself back to his feet, folding his injured wing close and clutching the bloodied gash in his hand, ignoring the blood that dripped onto his clothing.

Alfred hissed a curse as he stepped forward, the dizzying rush that came with the movement unpleasant. The blood pounding strongly in his ears wasn't all too nice either. Alfred mentally cursed himself at being so affected. However, he pushed his pain aside as he struggled through the thinning clouds of dust, his mind set on only finding his prize: Arthur. The American demon knew he didn't have much time before it would be too late and the angels would find the Brit and take him back to their camp. In fact, Alfred thought he could hear the squeak of an angel's voice off in the distance. If he wanted to find Arthur first, Alfred knew he would have to get a move on things.

**OOOO**

Matthew scurried along, mentally finding ways to punish Gilbert for loosing Arthur- especially when the Brit was traveling in wild card territory. The shy boy was so focused on his plans of harming his boyfriend that he almost missed the low moan that was heard from under him. He looked down, recognizing the messy blonde hair almost immediately. Matthew had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop the relieved squeal that threatened to escape his lips. No, he couldn't allow any _unwanted _guests to rain on his parade. The Canadian quickly knelt down next to his fallen friend, checking the damage. He sighed in relief when there was nothing more than a few small cuts, which, Matthew assumed, was from Arthur giving a struggle from the demons who attacked him.

The long haired blonde knew exactly who it was, too. He had been around for a while, and even then it didn't take a genius to figure out who attacked his friend. Ivan Braginski had the power to knock someone out with his little "show" that he put on for his prey. And- Matthew knew- that if Ivan was around, especially if Ivan was around Arthur, then that meant that… "Alfred."

"Ah, so you're back to calling me that now, eh?"

Matthew spun around, glaring harshly as he saw the bane of his existence standing right in front of him in all of his so-called glory. Matthew's hand instantly went to dagger, seeing as his bows wouldn't be much help in close combat. Many called the Canadian a bit of a pansy, but he actually never backed down from a fight when needed. Like now, when he knew that his friend was in danger. Like now, when Matthew was pitted against Alfred.

The demon smirked, looking like an even bigger jackass than he was moment before. "Come on, don't be like that, Mattie-"

"Don't call me that." The blonde snapped back, eyes clouding over for a moment with sorrow. However, Matthew couldn't allow himself to drift back to those times; when he and Alfred could actually be considered brothers.

"Sorry, doll. Now, if you'd be ever so kind as to step aside. I'd like to collect my pri-"

"No. I won't let you take Arthur. I got him fair and square, so stop acting like a little brat and leave him alone." Matthew knew he sounded childish, but he could care less. He needed to get his point across to the demon standing in front of him.

Alfred's smile melt and was replaced by an ugly scowl. "You know, if you keep cutting me off I'm going to get really mad, Matthew."

The Canadian had to suppress the shiver that raced down his spine. He kept his sharp gaze, standing defensively in front of the sleeping angel. He had an air of confidence around him as he knew that his fellow angels would be here soon. They never travel far from each other, though Matthew had been so eager and so frustrated that he traveled a bit faster. Stupid on his part, he knew, but it was his responsibility to protect Arthur- even up in heaven- until he became a bit more experienced. "Yeah? Then what do you call that? It seems to me like you're just acting like a spoilt child."

Matthew cursed the word vomit. He knew he finally made Alfred snap as the black haired demon came lunging at him. The Canadian did notice though, that his movements seemed lagged. Also, Matthew noticed how Alfred wasn't flapping his leathery wings as much as a demon normally would. They liked to flap them for momentum and to something like a dominate effect. Matthew was once again forced out of his own "lesson" as Alfred's fists flew dangerously close to his face.

This made the angel loose his last straw and lunge back, jabbing the dagger around with experience. However, Alfred was mad and parading like a raging bull, and Matthew found himself being pushed back with much force, even though his opponent is obviously injured. He still fought back with just as much force, if not more with a bit more help by sending a bit of light waves to the blade. Alfred lunged forward once more, fangs gnashing together. Matthew prepared himself and, when the moment came, he struck out and rolled out of the way. He was spot on in his attack.

The demon landed on his feet, as expected. He quickly turned back to face Matthew, looking cocky before the look fell, and was replaced with a look of pain. Yes, Matthew was spot on in his attack on Alfred's wing. This time, it was his other one. With two injured wings and the confusion from the light bomb Alfred finally had enough. Matthew watched as the demon collapsed onto his knees, face scrunched up in pain.

The Canadian walked over to Alfred, becoming aware of the familiar voices coming from the other side of the surrounding brush. He looked down and met Alfred's cold glare and knew that the demon wouldn't accept the truth that he had lost to the man who was once his twin brother.

"Matthew! Oh we were so worried about… Arthur!" Feliciano was the first to actually see the scene before hand, seeing as he pushed ahead out of his own worry. The Italian quickly scurried to the knocked out British angel, but Matthew turned back to Alfred and beckoned Archangel Yao over as soon as he came out of the brush. "What do we do with him?"

Alfred bared his fangs when treated like he was a wild animal, but felt like it was appropriate at the same time.

Yao frowned and shook his head. "We'll take him back home and throw him in a cell." He turned back to look at Matthew. "I assume you can take care of it? I need to help Arthur."

"Yes, Archangel. I got him." Matthew turned his full attention to the demon and grasped cuffs around his injured wings and arms- being mindful of the injuries, as he isn't completely heartless, but being rough nonetheless as his frustrations weren't completely finished. He pulled Alfred close, lips right by the demon's ear. "Sorry, _Alfie, _but I can't let you have Arthur."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, sorry it's been so long since an update- I've been really busy. Anyway, this chapter is a bit confusing but things will become more clear soon. Or, I may edit later. Before I leave just want to make it clear that Matthew DOES NOT LOVE Arthur. And yes, I gave him a more dark side in this chapter but that's just what I imagine happening when he faces Alfred. Hopefully things are starting to reveal themselves, though. And yes, I promise more Arthur next chapter and more chapters in Alfred's P.O.V.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Trial and Error

"Archangel Yao, please let me speak to him."

"N-no, Arthur-"

"Enough, Matthew." The Brit sighed heavily, his frustration starting to get to him. "I'm sorry- I know you're just trying to keep me safe, but I think I have the right to know." He paused, before continuing, "and I might be able to get some answers from him."

"I'm being honest in what I tell you!" The Canadian yelped, hurt at the thought that Arthur might thought that he was dishonest.

"I know- again, Matthew. I just want to hear both sides of the story. I have a right, don't I? I seem to be involved a lot." Arthur turned back to Yao. "If I may, please let me."

The Archangel looked down at Arthur, than he gave a long glance to Matthew. Finally, he returned his amber gaze to Arthur's green. "You give a valid argument. I feel like your reasons are sincere." He nodded his approval. "You may speak to him, Arthur. I think he has calmed down enough."

Arthur lit up like a light bulb. "Thank you, Archangel! I'll be as quick as I can, I promise." He started to turn off to the tower where a certain demon was being held- a demon who, Arthur hoped, would be willing to give him answers. However, Yao's voice stopped him.

"Just a moment, Arthur." Arthur turned to look back to Yao. "Be careful. Demons can be very cunning- I'm sure I don't have to remind you- but, especially ones like Alfred. He has his eyes on something… You."

The green eyed angel paused, suddenly looking unsure, but he straightened his back and gave a curt nod. "I understand. I'll be careful." With that, he turned back towards the tower and started to stroll towards it- this time without any interruptions.

Yao turned towards the soft spoken angel who had gone quiet upon Yao's approval of Arthur visiting their newest _guest. _The fair blonde was flapping his wings nervously, but there was no mistaking the aggravated look in his violet eyes. "I know you want to look out for Arthur, Matthew, but there is no point anymore. He is here with us, and has every right as you to ask Alfred questions." Matthew looked up at him, shocked. "Honestly. Matthew, did you think I would miss the shouting?"

Matthew kept his gaze with the archangel. "I had to do what I felt was right. He _is _my _brother_, after all. And Arthur is my friend. I need to protect him."

The archangel's face was grave, but he nodded nonetheless before starting to float away. "Then all I can do is warn you."

**OOOO**

Though his wrists were raw from the rubbing, Alfred kept on yanking against the chains that bound him to the stone wall. He flapped his wings uselessly, for they too were loosely bound together as to not provide any assistance to his escape. He growled in frustration and kicked at the wall behind him. "Damn it all!" The demon cursed before finally falling against the wall, breath coming out in quick pants. Alfred closed his eyes, shutting the rubies from the world. However, he quickly reopened them when the sound of the iron door to the tower opening ran gently through the building. He stood up, not wanting to be seen caught in a weak position- he already had enough humiliation in the past week. A shadow crept along the stoner hallway wall, though Alfred couldn't make out the exact form. However, he naturally assumed it was his dear, dear brother. 'If you're here to interrogate me again, Matthew, then my answer remains the same."

The shadow paused, but shortly continued to glide along the wall, quickly approaching Alfred's cell. "Ah, but I'm not Matthew."

Hearing the all familiar British accent, Alfred had a strong urge to race up to the bars of the cell. He held it back, though, seeing as for starters: it could actually be a trick, or secondly, the whole situation just seemed off, and he had to act nonchalant about the whole thing. "Oh? How wrong of me to do so. Now, why don't you come out of the shadows, Arthur?"

The figure moved forward and now- at last- into Alfred's line of vision. The Brit was just how he remembered him to be. The short, every-messy blonde hair framed his narrow face. The emerald eyes glowed brightly in the shadowed room. Even his nose remained crooked from the time Arthur was punched in the face in a bar fight. The only thing that actually sickened Alfred was the halo over his head and the pure white wings on his back. "You finally decided to pay me a visit. How nice."

Arthur glared at the beast before him. "I have answers, Alfred. I expect you to answer them."

A clipped laugh was heard from the raven haired demon. "You're just the same as how I remembered you. You still think you can push me around, huh? Isn't that always one of the problems we used to have?"

Arthur's glare only seemed to intensify at Alfred's words. He opened his mouth to snap back, but Alfred's next choice of words. "I guess you're used to it, though. I mean, after all, your fiancé did cheat on you. How did that feel?"

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, but instantly started to calm himself- no, he had to act mature about this as to not let Alfred get what he wants. "What ever happened to you, Alfred? You were so nice…"

Alfred seemed to ignore his question, though, what the demon did say next, shocked the Brit. "I was never supposed to be a demon, you know?" As if sensing Arthur's surprise, the demon continued. " I know. A big shocker, huh? A demon of my power must've been one from the start? No, in fact, I was an angel at first. I was also, your guardian angel before Matthew was."

Arthur chose to remain silent, his eyes only widening as a signal that he was following.

The demon chose to continue. "Well, even though I'm sure Matthew has told you by now, but we died in a car crash on our way to our new hometown. Do you remember the move?"

"Of course I do, you git. I was so upset when I didn't get your first postcard. Then… Then I heard the horrible news. I was beside myself."

The demon nodded, for once looking solemn, worn down, and, if Arthur could go this far, innocent. He continued, "Yes, I know. After I learned the ways, Yao assigned me to guard you. You were the most important person to me- besides Mattie, of course." A soft smile breaks on Alfred's face, and Arthur is flooded of great memories of his time on earth with the twins; specifically Alfred. "I was so proud when you went to college and- although I was jealous- happy when you finally decided to marry. Well, almost." The smile disappeared from Alfred's face and was replaced with a dark scowl. He started to shake slightly with rage. "When that _skank _cheated on you, I couldn't control myself. I, of course, knew it was going on for a while. I tried to tell you somehow, and I did try to force you to go home earlier. Guardians aren't supposed to interfere so much, but I couldn't help myself. I ended up murdering one of their lovers, you know? That guy Frank- (s)he attended his funeral. Remember?"

Arthur nodded; mouth dry from all these facts. Matthew hadn't gone into nearly enough detail.

"Yes, that was all my doing. I interfered too much. Plus, murder is… unangelic, so I fell. I made Matthew hate me and he was forced to step up to the plate for my mistakes again. You paid too, ultimately."

"He doesn't hate you, Alfred. I'm very aware of that." Arthur started, finally finding his ability to speak. "I'm not mad either. It's not your fault that I died. It's not Matthew's either. It's that- excuse my French*- _bitch's _fault."

"Now, Arthur, language." Before either demon or angel could continue, the other voice echoed through the stone hallway. Soon enough, Archangel Yao was standing in front of the cell holding Alfred. He acknowledged Arthur with a warm smile and twinkling eyes, but when he turned to Alfred the smile was wiped off his face. "Hello, Alfred."

The demon remained silent, only staring at the Archangel with a defiant glare.

"I came to check in on you, Arthur, though, I guess it was pointless, seeing as how I already knew how this was going to go. Alfred," Yao's tone towards the bounded male melted a degree. "I heard everything you said and heard the sincerity. You truly were only looking out for Arthur."

Alfred nodded and snapped, "Of course I was. I would give anything to go back to make sure Arthur lived. "

Yao raised a hand. "I understand. That's why I'm here. We're going to give you a second chance at life, Alfred. If everyone agrees, you and Matthew can both renew your chances- we don't want to separate twins from each other."

The demon seemed to ponder it for a moment. "If it means Matthew gets another chance, then I'm in too." However, Alfred had stopped staring at Yao and now turned his attention to Arthur. Something flashed in his eyes that made Arthur worried that all the sincerity that the demon had just confessed was all a lie. Yao paid no mind as he continued to explain the process of the trials vaguely to Alfred. Basically, everyone voted to see if they should be allowed their second chance. From the looks of it, it seemed like the twins were already shoe ins. Arthur just prayed that Alfred wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Annnnddd this is where I'm gonna leave it. If anyone out there is still reading this story I apologize full heartedly (Go with it.) for not updated weeks ago! I was hounded with work for school and _etcetera. _I actually plan on wrapping this section of the story next chapter. I've been having a really hard time writing these chapters (specifically this one- another reason it was so delayed) but hopefully this one answered any questions ya'll had. I am most likely going to continue it in another story, so like, this is book one. I think the pairings I promised in this book will be showing up in that second book because I decided I don't have a way to show some characters up because I don't think I am going to bring up the demon kingdom. If requested, maybe I can make a little sidestory for some of the pairings. Anyone?

Lastly, I promise to have the next chapter out by at least next week (gotta have time to let this one sink in, right?) I know exactly how I want that one to go.

*- Excuse my French: if you haven't hear of this expression before, it isn't insulting the French. I don't really know why people say it before cursing.

*- also, I said (s)he for Arthur's fiance because I never specified the gender, and decided to leave it to your imagination if you want Arthur to be gay or not. Yet.


	5. Eternaty

The trial went by quickly, considering the Archangel had already told everyone what he had heard with Alfred, and how honest it sounded. Genuine truth had radiated off of Alfred when he spoke to Arthur, and the angels could sense that. They decided that he and Matthew should have another go at life. The goodbyes were sad and full of broken hearts; promises to watch over those going down.

"I'll m-miss you a lot, Gilbert." Matthew sniffled, arms wrapped snugly around his boyfriend for what could be the last time.

"I promise to watch over you, birdy." The albino cooed, stroking Matt's head. "Who knows! Maybe I'll be going back down soon myself."

"I h-hope so." The timid twin smiled up at him.

More pats went on backs; more heart filled goodbyes made.

Alfred and Arthur just glanced at each other. Everything had been said, so now only their eyes told the tales.

"It's time." Yao shouted, stopping the chatter. He glanced at the twins- who by now have moved next to each other, holding hands. It was a truly odd sight, to see a demon and an angel hold hands. Yao started to chant, and the clouds parted. "Matthew, if you're ready, you may go first."

The violet eyes boy turned and waved goodbye to everyone one last time. "I can't b-believe this is happening. Goodbye, everyone. I love you, Gilbert." With that and a squeeze to his brother's hand, he folded his wings and fell down the opening.

Yao spoke to Alfred next. "Your turn, Alfred."

The demon nodded, taking his final steps forward. "Well, it was nice knowing y'all." He shouted. He folded his wings together, prepared to fall. However, with a puff of black smoke, he disappeared. He shot through the air, aiming straight towards Arthur. "But I can't leave without my prize."

Shouts of hatred were shouted, and the angels started to close the clouds again, though it was too late. Alfred was already there with a captive Arthur in his hands. The British angel wasn't struggling, however.

"Arthur! Take him down!" Gilbert shouted, eyes bright with rage.

The Brit just laughed and placed his arms around Alfred's neck. His hair slowly began to turn a fiery red. His halo turned to dust as horns slowly twisted from his skull. The fine white robes he sported turned black and tattered, new tail whipping around Alfred's body and holding him close. "Don't you know? I was never supposed to be an angel anyway." He waved goodbye to the crowd. "Toodles."

Alfred kissed his love hard, before closing his wings together and falling through the gap, taking Arthur down with him to start their lives over again, _together_.

* * *

Yeah, so, this is the last chapter. I, myself, am like "what the actual fuck" but, I was so done with this story as soon as I posted the first chapter. However, I was determined to finish. And so, here is the ending that makes no sense. I'm sorry.


End file.
